Marauders' Return
by Teddy1008
Summary: Third Year James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black never expected to land in the future, Year 1993, in front of Harry James Potter. But what they really didn't expect was Severus Snape as their Guardian. The Marauders are Back to Hogwarts, with a new addition to the group - James Potter's son. (No Peter Pettigrew)
1. The Return

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. No disrespect is intended by writing this story. The characters (except for maybe my own OC's) belong to JK Rowling but the story idea is mine. Any stories similar to this one are purely by coincidence. Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

 **Author's Note: This is a new idea - I've never read any stories like the one I'm writing right now so I apologize if I apparently "copied" someone else's idea. It was not intended. I have returned to fanfiction with a new story - it's been a while. I hope you enjoy this, as always, and if you have the chance, check out some of my other fics. Thank you! And sorry to those who like Peter Pettigrew - he will not be in this story. Enjoy and Review!**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

"I can't believe that you actually hexed him so bad that he had to go to the hospital wing!"

"Ah, well, it is just Snivellus," James shrugged. "Honestly, Remmy, it wasn't that bad."

"Don't call me that," Remus snapped at him. "You're lucky that I managed to drag you and Sirius away before Slughorn came!"

"And it would have been even more fun if Slughorn came," Sirius just grinned.

Remus just sighed. "Honestly, I don't understand how-"

"Shhh!" James punched Remus in the arm, and Remus rubbed his arm, scowling. _Ow_ , he said inwardly.

"What?" he hissed.

"You see something, Jamie?" Sirius asked.

James pointed silently toward the Forbidden Forest. Remus's eyes widened. A silvery, beautiful unicorn was prancing in the Forbidden Forest. He groaned when he realized that James and Sirius were quietly sneaking toward it. "No! Stop!" he hissed. Honestly, they had just gotten out of detention! It seemed that James and Sirius didn't get the concept of 'punishment'.

"Awww, Remus, we just want to see it!" Sirius said innocently.

"No!"

Unfortunately, the unicorn heard the three hissing and arguing with each other, and raised it head, before galloping away.

"Good job, Remmy," James complained. "We could have had a chance to see a unicorn up close."

"Just follow the tracks," Sirius suggested. He grabbed Remus and dragged him along, ignoring Remus's complains.

"We're gonna get in trouble," Remus groaned. "There's a reason why this forest is called the 'Forbidden Forest', you know."

"Hey, what's this?"

James pointed at a golden-leathered book. Remus frowned. "Don't touch it, it might be dangerous!"

Sirius just grabbed the book and Remus had time to yell, "You git!" before he felt himself being whipped around, as if trapped in a tornado. He briefly heard Sirius and James shriek before he saw black.

* * *

Harry Potter gasped when he saw a flash of bright light appear. The once clear sky turned murky and cloudy. Harry sighed when he heard footsteps. Probably his uncle and aunt.

Sure enough, the door opened and Vernon grabbed Harry by the collar, snarling, "What are you doing, freak? Turn the sky back to normal!"

Harry choked.

"Don't you dare make it rain, brat!" Petunia added. "Duddlekins and your uncle and I are going out for a nice walk, so make sure you clear up the sky."

 _It's not me!_ Harry wanted yell, but he couldn't, as Vernon was holding him by the throat. Beginning to run out of air and becoming desperate, he tried to reach for his wand.

" _Stupefy!_ "

Harry gasped when Vernon went flying and hit the wall. Harry winced. Petunia screamed, and Dudley (who had come to watch Harry get beat up with an evil grin), waddled away, looking terrified. " _Petrificus Totalus_!" came another scream and Harry guessed that the loud thump was Dudley falling on his face on the wooden floor. Petunia got stupefied, and Harry turned to whoever had used magic - surely he would get in trouble.

But to his dismay, before he could thank them, the house began to rumble. He grabbed for his stuff desperately, and managed to just snatch up his wand before the house exploded in a flash of light. He shouted as he tumbled to the ground. The last thing he felt was a sharp pain to his head before he blacked out.

* * *

The next time Harry woke up, he found himself in a pile of rubble. Groaning, he shifted and tried to stand up.

"Hey, hey, don't stand. You'll hurt yourself more."

Harry looked up and found himself staring into hazel eyes. He frowned. Same messy pile of raven hair, similar pointy noises, same glasses, and even the same grin. It was like he was staring at a carbon copy of himself. Then he realized who this was. He had seen this person in a picture. "James?" he asked faintly. "James Potter?"

He grinned. "Yeah. That's me."

Two more boys popped up beside him. Harry recognized them from the photo. "Remus Lupin," the brown haired boy with amber eyes smiled. "This is Sirius Black."

"Why am I lying here?" Harry asked. "And what happened to the Dursleys? Why did the house blow up? Where did you come from, and how is James Potter still alive?"

"James isn't dead," Sirius said with a frown. "He's alive. I think." He poked James and James rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm alive, you git." James snorted.

Harry just stared at James - his father. James caught him staring, and said, "Uh, do we know each other?"

"Yes," Harry said softly.

"Really? I don't remember seeing you at all before."

Harry flinched a bit, but then reminded himself that James was properly the same age as he was - so Harry didn't exist to him. Yet. "You're my father."

James gaped at him. "What? You must be joking!" When Harry shook his head, he just stared some more. Then he grinned. "Hey, son!" He ruffled Harry's hair, saying, "No wonder I was thinking you looked like me! Who's the mom?"

"Isn't it obvious, Jamie?" Sirius smirked. "Look at his eyes. Who else has eyes like that?"

James stared, then a silly grin broke over his face. "Evans," he sighed happily. "I knew it. Wait until I tell her!"

Harry gulped down the sore bump in his throat as he tried not to tear up as he said, "She's gone."

"Gone?" Sirius frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"She ... died," Harry whispered. "And James Potter is supposed to be dead too. I don't get what's going on."

James and Sirius stared.

Then, Remus stepped forward and asked, "What's the date?"

Harry gulped and said, "August 22nd, 1993."

Remus sighed. "Just as I thought." He turned Sirius and James. "We're in the future."

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it. His father and his father's friends - alive? He glanced backward at the three teenagers who were helping clear away the rubble. Harry looked up when he heard a hoot. An owl flew toward him, with a letter in its beak. He saw the mark that showed that it was from the Ministry of Magic. Great. Harry plucked the letter from the owl and the owl hooted once more before winging away.

He let out a loud groan of frustration, and the three other boys seemed to hear. They came toward him.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"A letter from the Ministry," Harry said darkly.

"Read it," Sirius encouraged.

Harry opened it and read:

" _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We have received intelligence that you performed underage magic this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._

 _The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

 _As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statue of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing once again at the Ministry of Magic at 11 a.m. on the 23rd of August._

 _Hoping you are well,_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

 _Improper Use of Magic Office Ministry of Magic_."

"' _Once again_ '?" James snorted.

"It's your son we're talking about," Sirius reminded.

Remus frowned at him. "You're in trouble," he said to Harry, and Harry put his head in his hands.

"I know, I know. It's not the first time either." Harry sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Run away," Sirius suggested casually with a shrug, as if it were nothing, and Remus snorted.

Before anyone else could speak, another owl flew toward him and Harry wanted to groan in frustration. He snatched the note from the owl's beak, and the owl hissed in annoyance before swatting at his head and flying away. He read the note once more, out loud:

" _Potter, do not stray from the house. Do not go near strangers. Do not do anything stupid. Stay near the house and help will come._

 _-S.S._ "

"S.S.?" Remus repeated.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know." He just sighed and sat down. "We might as well sit instead of walking into danger."

"At least he's smarter than you, Jamie," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "You would have just leapt into danger, no matter what anyone said."

"So would I!" Sirius exclaimed.

James and Sirius just grinned proudly, and Remus muttered, "It wasn't a compliment."

* * *

Harry jerked away to the sound of footsteps. He realized that he had fallen asleep, with his head on James' shoulder. James had his arm around his shoulder, letting Harry lean most of his weight on his body. Harry, blushing, said, "Sorry."

James just smirked and replied, "No problem. It's the best I could do for my _son_."

It still felt strange and awkward hearing someone call him a 'son', but as Harry grinned, he realized that he also liked it.

"Grinning like a fool when you could be killed any moment, Potter?"

Harry whipped around. Snape, the stinking bat of the dark dungeons, was standing behind him with that nasty sneer on his face. Harry flushed as he stammered, "Sir, what are you doing here?"

Snape rolled his eyes and said, "Fetching you."

"Who the hell is he?" Sirius exclaimed.

"And why does he feel familiar?"

Harry saw Snape turn, and the sneer on that Potion Professor's face disappeared, turning into disgust and surprise. "James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin." He spat out the names as if they were venom. "I would refrain from swearing, Mr. Black, especially in front of a Professor."

Sirius sneered back, puffed up his chest proudly and demanded, "Who do you think you are to so bravely challenge the Marauders?"

Harry saw Snape's face turn red in anger at the mention of the name 'The Marauders'. Harry wondered if it was personal, for he hadn't seen the Potions Professor this angry yet.

Remus looked at him closely, before gasping, "Snape?"

James stared at Snape, then at Harry. "Don't tell me it's Snivellus!"

Harry flinched when the bat of the dungeons whipped his wand out, and weakly said, "He's the Potions Professor at Hogwarts."

James just gaped.

"I would hex all of you, including you, Harry Potter-" Harry flinched when Snape pointed his wand at him -"but Dumbledore will surely scold me for hexing all of you." He whipped around, letting his cloak flap dramatically.

"Show off," James muttered softly, and Harry grimaced. Everyone knew that Snape had good hearing, but to his surprise, he didn't say anything, just clench his jaw. He whipped out a rusty teapot and held it out toward Harry, James, Sirius and Remus.

"A portkey," Snape said shortly. "Hold on to it. 3 ... 2 ..." James, Sirius and Remus grabbed for it and held on tightly, while Harry stood, confused. What was a portkey?

"Hold on to it, Harry!" James shouted at him.

Harry grabbed it just in time as Snape said, "1!"

Then, Harry felt himself being whipped away, as if he was caught in a tornado.

When he landed, he groaned as he fell face first. He was dizzy. "Not the most dignified way to land, Mr. Potter," Snape sneered, rolling his eyes. He grabbed Harry's scruff and picked him up.

"Ah, Severus. I see you have brought Harry ... and some of his friends?"

Harry looked up to see Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes. "It has been a while, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Sirius looked up and gasped. "Professor ... You've aged!"

Harry grimaced when he heard the smack that Snape gave him as he spat, "Don't say that to the Headmaster, you disrespectful brat!"

"Ow ..." Sirius muttered, glaring at the potions master.

"Severus, don't hit so hard," Dumbledore said. "We wouldn't want Mr. Black to feel abused."

" _You_ wouldn't want Black to feel abused," Snape growled, as if correcting the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Uh, Professor Dumbledore?" Remus said nervously.

"Ah, Remus Lupin," Dumbledore smiled warmly. "It has been quite a while, hmm?" Dumbledore sighed with a bit of sadness, Harry noticed, as he murmured, "You were never really able to control your friends ..."

"Erm, okay ..." Remus glanced at James, who just shrugged. Remus just looked up, and Harry found himself staring at the boy who was the same age as him, yet had gray hairs. "Harry said that this was the future. He said that it was 1993. Is that true?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. He eyed Remus gravely. "I see you have come to the future."

"Yes, sir," Remus said nervously.

"Headmaster!" Snape burst out. "Have you forgotten? You sent me to get Mr. Potter here-" He shook Harry, who winced at the tight grip -"because he got another letter from the Ministry! Mr. Potter just couldn't stay out of trouble! _Accio Harry Potter's letter from the Ministry!_ "

The letter flew out from his pocket and into Snape's hand. "Look, Headmaster!"

Harry scowled at the unfairness of being blamed.

"It wasn't him, Professor," James said. "It was us, Remmy, Sirius and me, sir! Don't blame Harry."

Dumbledore read the letter before sighing. "This has made things much harder," he said. "The fact that it wasn't Harry who did the magic this time ..." He sighed again.

 _It wasn't me who did it last time, too_ , Harry thought with a scowl. _It was Dobby, it's just that I got blamed._

"It just makes it harder," Dumbledore finished. "How will we explain to the Ministry that James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin just came from the past? They will surely not believe it."

"And that is why we need a good plan," Severus said smoothly, glancing at Harry as if he were a difficult case.

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed. "And that is why I am glad to have you here, Severus Snape."

"And just what does that mean?" James whispered to Sirius, Remus, and Harry.

Harry shrugged.

* * *

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Author's Note: Please REVIEW! I hope that this chapter was okay ... I did really try my best. I will post the next chapter hopefully soon. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **READ. ENJOY. REVIEW.**


	2. At the Ministry

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. No disrespect is intended by writing this story. The characters (except for maybe my own OC's) belong to JK Rowling but the story idea is mine. Any stories similar to this one are purely by coincidence. Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

 **Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who is following, favourited, and reviewed this story, as well as read the story! Please continue to review and read! It'll make me happy. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Thanks! Please review at the end!**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

"Do I really have to do this?" Sirius complained. "I don't think I can."

Snape just rolled his eyes and said, "If you want the Great Harry Potter to survive, then yes." He snapped his fingers and pointed his wand at Sirius, who flinched a bit. Snape just sneered and muttered a spell. Sirius was shrunk, and so was James and Remus.

Except now, Remus had bright, blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. He was an inch or two shorter than his usual height, making him feel smaller. James was three inches shorter, and instead of his messy, brown hair, he had neatly-combed, honey-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His nose was a bit flatter and shorter, and instead of being pale, he was pink-cheeked and rosy. He didn't have his glasses anymore, and could see well without them. Sirius, on the other hand, had not gotten much shorter. Instead, he now stood an inch taller than Remus. He had short, messy black hair and bangs that were swept aside to the left. He had dark eyes like Snape's and glasses - fake ones, of course.

"This is the appearance the three of you will have when we attend court tomorrow," Snape said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. "No one will know who the three of you exactly are. Mr. Black, you will be my nephew. Your story will be that you are having family problems at the moment, and your mother has sent you to live with me for the time being. Your name for tomorrow will be Sebby Snape, short for Sebastian." Snape turned to James, ignoring the snort that came from Sirius.

"James Potter." Snape sneered, and James sneered back. "You and Mr. Lupin will be brothers, and friends of Mr. Black. The plan is that Mr. Black had invited you, and you went to visit Mr. Potter - no, not you, James Potter, your son - and used magic as a prank." Snape paced, ignoring the looks on Sirius, James, and Remus' faces. "The Ministry will surely know what spells you used. We will have to find accurate reasons for them."

"We used _'_ _Stupefy_ ' and ' _Petrificus Totalus_ ' on the Muggles," Remus said tentatively.

Snape snorted and said, "Yes, Mr. Lupin. I do know how to read the traces of magic."

"How exactly did the Muggles disappear?" James asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

Snape rolled his eyes and said, "I thought you finished all seven years of Hogwarts, Mr. Potter."

James scowled.

"Of course, if you had paid attention in class, you would have known, but my guess is that you did not listen," Snape said silkily. "The Muggles disappeared because of too much magic intake. Muggles can't handle too much magic being shoved into their bodies as wizards or witches can. The return of you three probably strengthened your magic and pushed against the limits of magic the Muggles could take in. So now they're gone."

"So basically, we exploded them into bits," Sirius said bluntly.

"If you wish to put it that way, yes," Snape answered.

"Oops," Sirius said with a grin, and Remus rolled his eyes at him.

"Anyway, continuing with the plan," Snape began.

"What happens if we fail with the plan?" James asked.

"Then your son's wand would get snapped, and he might get to sent to Azkaban for the same crime a second time."

"What? He's too young!" Sirius argued.

"The laws have changed, Mr. Black," was all Snape said. He sat down at his desk, flicked his wand and pulled up three chairs for the younger boys to sit. Snape sighed. "What should we do with the spells you have used? They are not spells usually used for pranks."

Remus spoke up softly. "I have an idea."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Well, you were always the smartest out of you dunderheads." He inclined his head. "Continue."

* * *

"Nervous?"

Harry nodded. James smiled at him. "It'll go well," he said. _Hopefully_ , he added silently. James let his gaze drift to Sirius and Remus, who were whispering and talking quietly with each other. He glanced at Snape - the boy they always bullied at school.

Snape wasn't actually so bad once you got to know him, James reckoned. He was okay. He was helping them and Dumbledore help save Harry. Well, Dumbledore probably forced him to, but still. It counted.

James was nervous as well but he didn't want to show Harry. He couldn't help but look at the boy again curiously. So this was his son. Now that he looked closely, he could see that Harry had Lily Evans' emerald green eyes, but everything else looked like him. Perhaps his personality was more like Lily.

 _That means his temper's fiery_ , James thought with a grin. Harry had ruffled black hair, a pointed nose and a sharp chin. He was thin and shorter than James. Of course, at the moment, James (and Sirius and Remus) were disguised by Snape's spell, but later ... oh, they would have some fun tricking others into wondering who was who. After all, he and Harry were carbon copies of each other.

"James!"

James jumped. Sirius was calling him. "What?" he said, confused.

"They called us in." Sirius' (fake) dark and Snape-like eyes were glittering with nervousness. "It's started."

James gulped.

He walked in after Sirius, Remus and Harry. Snape ushered him from behind. "Where's Dumbledore?" he whispered.

"He got unexpectedly busy," Snape murmured in a low voice. "We will have to continue the plan somehow."

James had never been here before. The place with all the Ministry authorities reeked of nervousness. Fudge was at the front. Beside him were two women with a scroll of parchment and quill. James took his place beside Remus. They were supposed to act like they were brothers. That wouldn't be hard; James had always thought of Sirius and Remus as brothers.

James saw Snape put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. Harry stood on James' right, Remus on his left. James could feel Harry quivering as their arms touched a bit. He put an arm around Harry's shoulder and said quietly, "It'll be okay." Harry just nodded.

"Arm down!" Snape hissed, smacking James' head.

Scowling, James lowered his arm to his side. He shifted uncomfortably and sighed. He could never stay still. He chewed on his bottom lip. He heard the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, clear his throat and stiffened. He begged God to let this be done quickly. Fudge opened his mouth, and everyone stared nervously.

* * *

"Harry James Potter, do you admit to using magic in the presence of Muggles?"

Harry hesitated before saying quietly, "No."

Fudge peered at him through his glasses and asked, "Who are the people on your right, left, and behind?"

Harry glanced at James, and almost broke the plan by saying James' name. His heart thumping quite loudly, Harry spoke clearly but softly, slightly intimidated. "Sebastian Snape," Harry said, gesturing to Sirius. As planned, Sirius scowled and interrupted him.

"It's Sebby," he huffed, acting like a spoiled brat as he crossed his arms.

"Hush!" Snape scolded quietly. "You are being rude."

Sirius turned to Snape and faced him defiantly. A slight murmur rose from the authorities, but one of the women beside Fudge shushed them, looking interested in what was going on. Harry suppressed a smile. Everything was going as planned.

"My Mother or Father would have never made me attend this court thing," Sirius huffed. "It wasn't my fault!" Snape shushed him, and Sirius quieted.

"This is Severus Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts," Harry continued nervously. He wiped the sweat on his hands on his pants. "He's Sebby's uncle." He gestured to James and James stiffened. "This is Henry Baker. Beside him is his older brother, Howard Baker."

The women beside Fudge were writing down everything he said.

"Good. Continuing." Fudge gave a satisfied nod and Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief. The first section of the plan was over. Now they just had to make sure the rest flowed along nicely.

"Please explain what you were doing inside of your house."

"I was reading a book when I heard a tapping on my window," Harry began. Out of the corner of his eye, he felt James fidget. "I opened it and an owl flew it. It was Sebby's. He wrote to me saying that he would be coming over to my house with Howard and Henry. They climbed in through my window later and I shut it." Harry paused before continuing. "I was closing the curtains when a bird flew in. We couldn't catch it, and my aunt and uncle and their son had gone out for camping so I couldn't ask them for help." _Not that I would have_ , Harry added silently. He almost burst out laughing at the thought of him asking Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to help him chase out a bird.

"Sebby used Stupefy on the bird and then released it outside after using the spell that freed the bird from the Stupefy curse. I closed the window when Sebby used 'Petrificus Totalus on me as a prank. Howard and Henry caught me and tickled me. I couldn't do anything and later when they freed me, the owl from the Ministry arrived and well ..." Harry trailed off lamely.

Fudge was watching him through narrowed eyes before he gave a curt nod. "Very well. One question, if you don't mind?" He looked at Sirius.

"Yes, sir?" Harry saw Sirius gulp.

"You are thirteen, are you not?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then what made you think that you could use magic outside of the school during the summer?"

 _Oh, shoot!_ Harry silent cursed in his mind. They had not planned an answer for that. Harry gulped, seeing Sirius twitch a bit. "Sir?" was all Sirius settled for.

"Students are not allowed to use magic out of school, Mr. Snape," Fudge said, eyes flashing a bit. "What made you take out your wand?"

"It was only for a small prank, sir, and only to help an animal in aid."

"It does not matter," Fudge said curtly.

"My nephew was homeschooled, Minister," Snape interrupted, seeing that Sirius was struggling. His parents are very protective, you see. He is going to start attending Hogwarts with Mr. Potter, Mr. Baker and Mr. Baker on September 1st."

"I see," Fudge murmured. He gave Snape a nod. "I expect you to tell your nephew all about the rules, Mr. Snape."

"Of course, Minister." Snape inclined his head slightly.

"And you boys stay out of trouble." Fudge narrowed his eyes at James, Harry and Remus.

"Yes, sir," Harry and Remus chorused. Everyone glanced at James, who was suddenly looking defiant.

"What makes you think we'll be in trouble again?" James huffed, crossing his arms.

Harry gaped at him. This wasn't part of the plan! They had been done; finished! Everything had gone well! Why was James being like this?

James was muttering under his breath. Harry could see Fudge getting slightly annoyed. "Stop!" he heard Remus hiss sharply.

"Sorry, sir," James said reluctantly.

* * *

Snape, fuming, grabbed the scruff James' neck. He yelped. "What made you be so rude to Fudge, you disrespectful-"

"Severus, let go of him," Dumbledore ordered, and Snape reluctantly let go.

James glared at Snape defiantly.

"Everything went well," Dumbledore said, sipping his tea. He peered at the four boys who were before him, looking unsure of what to do now.

"They need discipline," Snape growled. "Look at how they behave, Albus! They're going to end up killing someone soon!"

"They need discipline?" Dumbledore echoed. He had an unusual twinkle in his eye, and Snape didn't like it.

"Yes, Albus, it's obvious! They'll get in serious trouble one day, they'll do something dangerous and-"

"Then perhaps you should be their Guardian."

Everyone froze.

"What did you say?" Snape repeated in a soft, shocked voice.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Author's Note: Please REVIEW! I hope it was okay, I'm sorry if it was boring in this chapter. I'll update again ASAP, I had actually scheduled this to be updated earlier than today but I got unexpectedly and unfortunately held back, but here it is now! Please REVIEW! You can send me ideas if you want!**

 **READ. ENJOY. REVIEW.**


End file.
